


The Hidden Happenings

by ThinkApple



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, GUYS, PLEASE BE SAFE YOU TINY LITTLE BUNNIES, THERE IS IMPLIED ABUSE THROUGHOUT THIS, abuse tw, this is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkApple/pseuds/ThinkApple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about, technically, a girl who is in a relationship with a girl that abuses her. She wants to say "I hate you" but the words won't come out. It's written kinda like a diary. The abusive girl insists she loves the protagonist, but her actions say otherwise.</p><p>Wow, I'm sucky at doing a summary. There's a chick and another chick but one chick is bad. (That was worse)<br/>Just read it.<br/>(please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I, Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one, part I, Autumn.
> 
> Check me out at finntheponeh.tumblr.com

Autumn, 2013

You kiss me with all the drunken sadness you can muster, and it tastes like alcohol and desperation but I let you anyways, because for the first time in a long time it feels like you want me around. And later, while my skin is burning and you’re crying, I decide not to tell you about it when you feel better.

My skin is burning in the spots you place your fingertips and the flames are melting me down but I’m still standing up because you need me. I don’t tell you I need you too.

You shove me away and maybe I let you, because for once I feel like air can fill my lungs and the elephant stepped off my chest.

You apologize and I let you because when have I not. You cry and I apologize but I don’t know why. Later when we’re laughing like everything’s fine I feel like crying, because my skin goes back to burning even though I hate it.


	2. Part II, Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More abuse. Trigger warning. Winter 2013. Part II. Let's see where this takes us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Part II in winter. Fun.
> 
> finntheponeh.tumblr.com (casual plug)

December, 2013

My skin is burning and tears are leaking from my eyes. The tears slide easily off my cheeks and plop down on my arms. The water sizzles and pops as it evaporates from the heat, and any remaining salt water flows into the cuts you left. It stings, but it doesn't hurt as bad as it used to. I guess that's why my skin is burning so bad, so hot. I'm in hell on Earth.

You cry and apologize over and over a hundred times. You get down on your knees and beg me to stay. I cry too, but only because you gripped the same spot on my shin where that bruise you marked me with is. You don't let go. You never do. I stay, but only because I feel like my leg is broken. When I arrive at the hospital, they gave me a knowing glance and ask me what you did this time. I don't tell them that what they're examining is from the past four times. They don't ask.

I try to end it again, but you scream and cry again. I hate when you do that. When I say 'I love you,' my lips wish they said 'I hate you,' instead.

When you ask for forgiveness, I grant it. But only because the cuts you left this time aren't digging deeper into the ones from last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, that was fun. Okay, maybe not. Whatever. I got two up in a day, fight me.
> 
> Check me out at finntheponeh.tumblr.com


	3. Part III, Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finntheponeh.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm tired I'm not going to explain this
> 
> Enjoy spring

May, 2014

My face is burning hot and the flames reach out timidly for you. They beg you to stop, beg you to leave me at peace. Your fist just keeps digging deeper and deeper into my skin. Do you get pleasure out of making me squirm? I breathe in a gasp of air, which you swiftly remove from my lungs. I whisper 'I hate you,' but the words are lost among my grunts and exclamations of pain. My body gives up, and soon darkness is the only thing around me. I don't know which is worse.

The next morning, when I awaken, you're gone. I don't know anything about where or when or if you're okay. You're just gone. I'm okay with that. I tend to my wounds as I quietly whisper 'I hate you,' even though I know you can't hear me. Maybe that's the safe part about it.

Later, you arrive with food from my favourite restaurant and an apology. I don't know what you'd do if I said my three favourite words to you right now, so I refrain. You eat it with me and I'm only mildly impressed that you have the guts to do that. I was more impressed you remembered my favourite restaurant. You tried to take my journal, this journal, and told me I was too stupid to write in it. You're too stupid to read it. You sent me to bed.

I stayed awake until the numbers on your digital clock turned to 11:10PM. I waited patiently. I didn't have anything to lose. I'd prayed. I'd wished. I'll do anything to get your sickly sweet smirk away from me. The numbers flicked to 11:11PM, and I wished for her. I don't know why. I don't know how. I just did. I wished for her, with her glowing skin and flowing hair. I wished for her with her lips like velvet and her arms so strong. Maybe it's selfish to wish for a person. Maybe it's wrong. Only an hour later, when the glowing blue numbers on the clock changed to 12:11PM did I realize that I had wished for you, and now all I want is to get away from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys loved that. Part II to come soon. Tell your friends!
> 
> (my laptop is being sucky and tumblr is messing up but by all means, you can chat at me at finntheponeh.tumblr.com)


End file.
